


All of Me

by NeneDiallo



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeneDiallo/pseuds/NeneDiallo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tried running away, he tried forgetting but he couldn’t. Something always pulled him towards the strawberry blonde. Like a tether.<br/>Or a red string of faith.<br/>That’s why when he decided to propose to her, he didn’t go for a diamond ring. Well, he did buy one but that wasn’t what he’d put on Lydia’s finger when he genuflected in front of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, I've no idea how this happened, I was eating a humburger when suddenly my finger felt the need to write. And this is the result. I apologize for the mistakes but I just needed to get this out of me.  
> So here it is, Stydia drabble inspired by John Legend's 'All of Me'

Lydia Martin.

The girl Stiles had had a crush on since the third grade.

The girl he had spent years chasing.

The girl who repeatedly drew him in just to kick him out. 

Lydia Martin was his end while simultaneously being his beginning. His downfall but also the biggest source of joy in his life. His worst distraction and the most beautiful inspiration.

She was the mystery he could never get tired of solving.

Stiles would lie if he said he had no problems with that, with accepting the fact that no matter what Lydia had a permanent place in his heart.

He tried running away, he tried forgetting but he couldn’t. Something always pulled him towards the strawberry blonde. Like a tether.  
Or a red string of faith.

That’s why when he decided to propose to her, he didn’t go for a diamond ring. Well, he did buy one but that wasn’t what he’d put on Lydia’s finger when he genuflected in front of her.

Stiles tied the red string around her slightly trembling finger, making a tiny bow at the end. As he raised his head, he saw her tender smile and glistening green eyes.

It reminded him of the moment, years ago in his room when she was lying on his bed, searching for comfort finding it in his chestnut eyes.

Many things had changed since that but some stayed the same, he thought as he kissed his long awaited fiancée.

She was still partly crazy and he was still partly out of his mind.

He still felt like his head was under water.

But he was still breathing fine.

And he knew that as long as he had the beautiful banshee at his side it would stay the same.

Always.

Stiles didn’t mind that.

Neither did Lydia.


End file.
